psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Spencer/Gallery
Season One Pilot Pilothenry1.png Pilothenry2.png pilothenry3.png pilothenry5.png pilothenry6.png pilothenry7.png Spellingg Bee SBhenry1.png SBhenry2.png SBhenry333.png SBhenry4.png Sbhenry5.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece SHYhenry1.png SHYhenry2.png SHyhenry3.png SHYhenry4.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets Woman-Seeking-Dead-Husband-Smokers-Okay-No-Pets-1x04-psych-13870705-500-281.jpg Woman-Seeking-Dead-Husband-Smokers-Okay-No-Pets-1x04-psych-13870721-1706-960.png 9 Lives 9Lhenry1.png Weekend Warriors WWhenry1.png WWhenry2.png WWhenry3.png WWhenry4.png Who Ya Gonna Call? HGChenry1.png Henry11.png Henry22.png HGChenry2.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom SPhenry1.png Sphenry2.png henry002.png henry003.png Forget Me Not FMNhenry1.png FMNhenry2.png FMNhenry3.png FMNhenry4.png From the Earth to Starbucks FEShenry1.png FEShenry2.png FEShenry3.png FEShenry4.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNhenry1.png Loves Dead 02.png Loves Dead 17.png Loves Dead 18.png Loves Dead 52.png Loves Dead 54.png Loves Dead 56.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Cloudy Chance 01.png Cloudy Chance 03.png Cloudy Chance 36.png Cloudy Chance 40.png Cloudy Chance 64.png Cloudy Chance 65.png Cloudy Chance 93.png henry22jj.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMhenry1.png GSMhenry2.png GSMhenry3.png GSMhenry4.png GSmhenry5.png GSMhenry6.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHhenry1.png PKHhenry2.png PKHhenry3.png PKHhenry4.png PKHhenry5.png PKHhenry6.png PKHhenry7.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast scarry cherry bianca.png SBThenry1.png SBthenry2.png Hnery 15 2.png henry 15 3.png Season Two American Duos 23made at shawn.PNG 25wearing robe.PNG 27mad at shawn2.PNG 65 Million Years Off 65Mhenry1.png 65Mhenry2.png 65Mhenry3.png 65Mhenry4.png 65Mhenry5.png 65Mhenry6.png Psy vs. Psy PSYhenry1.png PSYhenry2.png PSYhenry3.png PSYhenry4.png PSYhenry5.png Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds ZMShenry1.png ZMShenry2.png ZMShenry3.png And Down the Stretch Comes Murder ADCTShenry1.png ADCTShenry2.png ADCTShenry3.png ADCTShenry4.png ADCTShenry5.png ADCTShenry6.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder MIMhenry1.png MIMhenry2.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 1chess game.png 30 rematch.png 31shawn and his dad.png Rob-a-Bye Baby RABhenry1.png RABhenry2.png RABhenry3.png RABhenry4.png RABhenry5.png Bounty Hunters! BHhenry1.png BHhenry2.png BHhenry3.png BHhenry4.png BHhenry5.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy GHOGhenry1.png GHOGhenry2.png GHOGhenry3.png GHOGhenry4.png GHOGhenry5.png There's Something About Mira TWMhenry1.png TWMhenry2.png TWMhenry3.png TWMhenry4.png The Old and the Restless TORhenry1.png TORhenry2.png TOrhenry4.png TORhenry5.png TORhenry6.png TORhenry7.png TORhenry8.png Lights, Camera... Homicidio LCHhenry1.png LCHhenry2.png LCHhenry3.png LCHhenry4.png LCHhenry5.png Dis-Lodged DLhenry1.png DLhenry2.png DLhenry3.png DLhenry4.png DLhenry5.png DLhenry6.png DLhenry7.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion BTCPhenry1.png BTCPhenry2.png BTCPhenry3.png BTCPhenry4.png BTCPhenry5.png BTCPhenry6.png Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead SGDhenry1.png SGDhenry2.png SGDhenry3.png Season Three Ghosts Ghenry1.png Ghenry2.png Ghenry3.png Ghenry4.png Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? MABhenry1.png MABhenry2.png MABhenry3.png MABhenry4.png MABhenry5.png Daredevils! Dhenry1.png Dhenry2.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable TGAhenry1.png TGAhenry2.png TGAhenry3.png TGAhenry4.png TGAhenry5.png TGAhenry6.png TGAhenry7.png TGAhenry8.png TGAhenry9.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! DDMhenry1.png DDMhenry2.png DDMhenry3.png DDMhenry4.png DDMhenry5.png DDMhenry6.png DDMhenry7.png DDMhenry9.png There Might Be Blood TMBhenry1.png TMBhenry2.png TMBhenry3.png Talk Derby to Me Gus Walks into a Bank into bank henry2.png into bank henry3.png into bank henry4.png into bank henry5.png Christmas Joy CJhenry1.png CJhenry2.png CJhenry3.png Six Feet Under the Sea SFUShenry1.png SFUShenry2.png SFUShenry3.png SFUShenry4.png SFUShenry5.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing LDBThenry1.png LDBThenry2.png LDBThenry3.png Earth, Wind and... Wait for It Henry112.png Henry2hh.png Henry4uy.png EWhenry2.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central HS01.png Truer Lies HenryS1.png HenryS2.png An Evening with Mr. Yang SpencerH1.png SpencerH2.png SpencerH3.png SpencerH4.png SpencerH5.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 01.png Ext BC 94.png Ext BC 95.png Bollywood Homicide BHhenry1h.png Mr. Yin Presents... Henrypresents1.png Henrypresents2.png Henrypresents4.png Henrypresents5.png Henrypresents8.png Henrypresents9.png Henrypresents10.png Henrypresents11.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet HSpencer001.png HSpencer002.png HSpencer003.png HSpencer005.png HSpencer006.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Henry0001.png Henry000277.png Henry0003uu.png Not Even Close... Encounters NEChenry1.png NEChenry2.png NEChenry3.png NEChenry4.png NEChenry5.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBhenry1.png CDBhenry2.png CDbhenry3.png CDBhenry4.png Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries